My Immmortal
by amirah-hartley
Summary: Sydney's back after her missing two years and has to deal... SV a little bit of Lauren
1. Mission

Chapter 1  
  
"Who do you work for?" The guard asked as he pulled Sydney off the ground by her hair.  
  
Sydney grunted he had hit her pretty hard in the back of the head.  
  
"I. I . "Sydney mumbled as she got to her knees.  
  
This was her second mission in a week. On this mission however Vaughn had been assigned as her partner and Lauren as their supervisor.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"When do we leave?" Sydney asked with a sigh. She had to go on yet another mission. She wasn't surprised this was after all her life.  
  
"Tonight." Answered Dixon, "Only there have been a few changes made."  
  
"What?" Sydney, Vaughn and Lauren all asked simultaneously.  
  
"Vaughn will be going with you as your partner." Dixon told them all.  
  
Sydney dared to glance over across the table, where Vaughn and Lauren sat side by side.  
  
Vaughn looked somewhat shocked and Lauren couldn't have been any angrier.  
  
"Also,"Dixon continued, "Lauren will attend this mission as well."  
  
"But Dixon, I'm not field trained." Lauren interrupted him.  
  
Dixon continued as if he hadn't heard Lauren.  
  
"She will be going to supervise your mission and to make sure that nothing goes wrong. This meeting is done." And with that he finished and left the office.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
They had been sent to Geneva to retrieve stolen documents and take some things that hadn't previously been in their possession. It was supposed to be a quick grab and run but they had had quite a few run ins.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one last time. Who do you work for?"  
  
Sydney tried desperately to think of something to stall.  
  
Where was Vaughn? He should have been there with her to watch her back in case anything went wrong. Maybe he was hurt, or maybe someone had captured him.  
  
Just as the guard was about to call for help Sydney still on her knees turned around and in two swift movements managed to kick the guard's gun out of his hands and into hers and bring him to his knees. She was now standing. She heard running coming around the corner so she hit the guard over the head with the gun and started running to turn the other corner.  
  
"Sydney? What's happening?" She heard Lauren's voice thick with her British accent evident with worry asked in her earpiece . Sydney ignored her question and asked on of her own.  
  
"Where's Vaughn? I don't know. I can't contact him. What's going on?  
  
"Just minor problems don't worry. I've got it under control."  
  
She listened intently. The running had stopped for a second and began again the next. Who ever it was was approaching quickly. Sydney got ready to face them. As they turned the corner she stepped out of her hiding place. She was pointing a gun straight at Vaughn's heart.  
  
"Syd" was all he managed to say as he noticed the gun.  
  
"Sorry." She said as she lowered it. "What happened to you? Where were you?"  
  
"I got attacked. Took quite a while to get out of it." He replied. "Did you get them?"  
  
"Yeh. They're in my bag."  
  
"Alright then let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't comfortable. Their mission had been successful and now they were on their way back.  
  
"Syd?" It was Vaughn.  
  
She opened her eyes and gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh Yeh, I'm just fine." She replied.  
  
"Good. I just thought I'd tell you we're going to be landing soon. Lauren and I are going to head home but the JTF asked that you come in tonight."  
  
"Oh. Do you know why?"  
  
"No. I guess they just want to talk to you."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." She said as she closed her eyes again. She knew he wanted to say something more. He always did. It had been there in his eyes from the moment he had come back to work. She knew, she just didn't want to open herself up to more pain. Nothing he could say could change anything. The fact that she had two years of her life missing or that he was married and that she was hurting.  
  
She waited she knew he was still there. When she heard him leave she opened her eyes and looked out the window. She would be home soon enough.  
  
. 


	2. Lauren and My sister the Passenger

Chapter 2  
  
Sydney nervously pulled at the bottom of her sweater as she walked into the CIA building. What would they want with her? They couldn't possibly want her to debrief, she could of done that the next day.  
  
"Sydney!" It was director Kendall.   
  
"Yes," Sydney said as she turned around to face him. Next to him was Dixon and they both looked more than unpleasant.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sydney asked nervously.  
  
"We have a mole." Dixon informed her.  
  
"A mole," Sydney repeated, "What does that have to do with me?" she asked just a bit confused.  
  
"We want to send you undercover to investigate this person. You have to become this person's new best friend no matter what. You have to gain this person's trust and also keep track of them." Kendall told her.  
  
"Ok, Who is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
Dixon took a deep breath before answering, "Lauren."  
  
"Lauren?" Sydney repeated questioningly. She had had her doubts about Lauren, but everyone had refused to listen to her.  
  
"Yes. We just found out this morning." Dixon informed her.  
  
"This morning? From who?" Sydney inquired.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"What. How did he ____" Sydney was cut off by Dixon.  
  
"He found a wig, her passport and a gun in her suit case. It was the same ___"  
  
"Wig I saw her wearing at the club that night." Sydney finished for him.  
  
Dixon confirmed it with a nod.  
  
"We've already got a surveillance group on her, which Weiss is leading. Your only job is to pretend to befriend her."  
  
"And what about Vaughn?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He is to maintain the cover of their marriage so that he can get as much information from her as possible."  
  
"And I'm just supposed to be her friend? Dixon I can't do it." Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney I'm sorry I have to ask you this but it's for the agency. It's the only way for use to get a lead on the passenger and to be ahead of the Covenant." with this said Dixon turned on his heels and left.  
  
Just as she was about to walk out of the office Sydney spotted her father at his desk and she walked over to him.  
  
"Dad." Sydney called as Jack turned around to face the approaching person.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
'Have you heard about Lauren?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Dixon asked me to become friends with her so that I can find some things out, but I can't do it. It's ridiculous. I can't do it."  
  
"Sydney." Jack looked at her with a solemn air.  
  
She looked at her father and stopped rambling.  
  
"There's something you need to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Twenty-five years ago. Your mother and Sloane had an affair and had a child."  
  
Sydney looked at her father and tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know this? How long have you known this?"  
  
"I just found out recently about this. While Dr. Barnett was investigating Sloane he told her about this."  
  
"So I have a sister." Sydney said as one tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Yes. And you also need to know that your sister is the Passenger."  
  
Sydney looked at her father. She was unable to speak.  
  
After a while she finally spoke up.  
  
"Dad, whoever they are, I have to find them."  
  
"Sydney has it occurred to you that your sister could be a danger to you."  
  
"Yes, but no matter what I have to find her. She's not safe out there with the Covenant after her. She could die."  
  
"I know Sydney, which is why we should take precautions and enter this situation carefully."  
  
Sydney was overwhelmed by all of this information; she had to get out of here.  
  
"I have to go home. "She said quietly to her father and she began to walk away.  
  
Just as she reached the door Jack called to her.  
  
"Sydney, just think about it logically."  
  
She looked at her father one last time and left.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sydney walked into her apartment and went to the bathroom she ran a hot bath and got in. She hadn't realized how tense she had been. She had been on missions all week and had gotten hit so many times, but it hadn't bothered her until now. It felt like all the weight from the week had suddenly found a place on her shoulders along with the stress of finding out that she had a sister who was also the passenger.  
  
Sydney sighed as she thought about everything that had been revealed to her today. Lauren, her sister, the passenger.  
  
Just then Sydney heard a distant sound. It was footsteps. The only other person who had keys to her house was Weiss, but he was tracking Lauren by now. Sydney got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to her room and grabbed her gun from her drawer. She looked at the time, it was midnight. Who could it be? She silently made her way out of her room and looked around the corner. No one there. She walked down the hallway until the reached her living room and saw someone sitting on her couch. 


End file.
